


Familiar

by IncognitoWritersClub



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Marriage, Normero, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoWritersClub/pseuds/IncognitoWritersClub
Summary: Normero first night together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhooo guys!
> 
> We all have been pretty busy these last few weeks and didn't manage to update SOYW yet, so sorry! But we still had this Normero fist time work written by one of us that pretty much done, so we decided to upload!
> 
> Season 5 is so depressing, isn't it? Hope this helps your Nomero sould at least a little bit.
> 
> And happy National Unicorn Day y'all!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> -IWC

***

And our love is a ghost that the others can't see

It's a danger

Every shade of us you fade down to keep

Them in the dark on who we are

Oh what you do to me

Gonna be the death of me

It's a danger

'Cause our love is a ghost that the others can't see.

 

***

 

She had went to visit Norman at Pineview.

She had wanted to check up on him like any mother would have wanted when their son had been admitted to a mental facility. He was not well, and deep down Norma knew this. Even if it was hard to admit at times. She felt slightly embarrassed and she also felt like a failure. That she had failed as a mother. Not only had she ruined her relationship with Norman, but also with her oldest son Dylan. They both were broken children in her mind, and she felt responsible.

And now she was married to Alex Romero.

Simply because she did not have insurance, and she trusted him. She really did. He was her safe card in this messed up town. She could always rely on him, that he would save her in whatever sticky situation she had put herself in. And he was always right by her side. Even when it came to 'I do'.

Norma was aware of the fact that Alex was attracted to her as she had put in when she had "purposed" to him. She had told him that to his face even. "I know you're attracted to me, I'll sleep with you, I don't care, I really don't.". So when he had first said no she was surprised and slightly hurt about his rejection against her. But she had tried to make it look as it wasn't a big deal, waving it off, yeah of course she would find another man, no problem. But it did hurt.

She opened the door to her big beautiful house, the one she was sharing with her husband now. She felt heartbroken after visiting Norman. He had not been himself, at all. She didn't recognize him, as the sweet son that was hers. She leaned gently against the door after closing it, feeling the warmth of the house warming her up from the cold.

He had heard her coming home and as the protective man he was he called out to her, to see if she was alright.

"Norma?" he yelled through the house. When he appeared in the hallway he could see her fragile state, leaning against the door.

"Wha-what happened?" he asked in a worried tone. Clearly sensing the bad vibe in the room.

"I went to see Norman." she said in a low voice, looking at him like a lost child.

"I'm sorry." and he truly was.

"I begged him for forgiveness. He told me he had no feelings for me. It was like he was a different person. He's never been like this, ever." her voice was on the edge of sobbing.

"He's an 18 year old kid. He's mad right now, okay? He's gonna get over it. You did the right thing." he tried to convince his stubborn wife.

"It's so scary. All of it." she mumbled, while embracing Alex loosely. Leaning into him like it was natural for them to do so. It felt more than right. The words meaning so much to her. It was scary. The situation with her son. He was broken and she couldn't fix him without help.

She sniffled lightly, letting the sadness taking over her body that was too fragile at this moment. He held her like he could feel her pain going through his own body. Her state was affecting him as well.

He loved this woman.

Her pain, was his pain. So he did what he thought was the right thing to do. Trying to comfort her as much as possible. Even if he couldn't take her pain away. So he gently held her.

"And not just how he feels about me. If he says things, things that he needs to say, I could lose him forever." she carried on.

"No, you're doing the right thing." he told her gently. Keeping his firm hold on her. Never wanting to let go of her. He could feel her hot breathing on his neck, and the wetness that was on her cheeks. He could feel her stretch her neck upwards, so that their lips was deathly close to each other. He had kissed her two times already. But this already felt different. The closeness and the intense environment in the room. Their noses were touching and he saw that she closed her eyes, so he closed his too. Feeling her steady breathing against his lips, heart beating fast in her chest.

She made the first move pressing her soft lips against his carefully. And he responded by doing the same. Her fingers softly caressed his jaw, to guide him closer to her mouth. He took the opportunity when he felt her opening her mouth to him, so he could gently slip his tongue inside, trying to press her even closer to him than she already was. But he was slowly trying to act on good faith, as the gentleman he was.

"I don't think we should do this." he then said, wanting to kick himself for even letting the words slip out of his lips. He wanted this more than anything, but he did not want to take advantage of her. And she was crying in his arms, being more heartbroken than ever because of her son. She was probably not thinking clearly.

"I want to do it." she whispered huskily.

"Don't play with me, okay?" he mumbled breathing heavily, the dangerous closiness of her making it hard to even talk.

"I'm not, I'm not." she whispered, trying to reach for his lips again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. He had to be sure and he could feel himself slipping away from his own mind, her lips being so close to his. He was lost.

"I'm sure I want to do this right now." she said and pressed her lips against his hard. And it was over. Every doubt he had was now gone. He needed her like he needed air. She was his oxygen and you couldn't replace oxygen, ever.

Their kisses was needy. Her lips were all over his in a heated passion. Her arms went around his neck, pressing her chest closer to his. And the feeling of her, her breasts pressed against his body, was almost too much for him. He had wanted this for so long, for months, even years. And finally they were here, together, kissing each other.

He could hear her the tiny moan she let out into his mouth, and he could already feel the need building up in his pants. He wanted this woman now. So he lifted her up, like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold to their home after agreeing on spending their lives together. She weighed nothing in his arms and he was too busy to focus on what was about to happen in just a few minutes. He was planning on taking it slow with her, wanting to express every feeling he had for her by his actions. By showing her exactly how he felt about her.

He pushed her door opened with his foot, and carried her inside so she could drop down to her feet again. Resting his hands on her perfect curvy hips. They were standing right next to her bed, but he didn't want to move over there just yet. He wanted to undress her first. Take it slow. So he leaned down softly, to press his lips against hers once again. Letting his hands travel down to her chest, while her small warm hands was on the back of his neck. His tongue in her mouth, her hips tilted against his while he gently squeezed her right breast in his large palm. Making her let out a moan in appreciation. His whole body was sending a message that was undeniable. Her tongue fluttered against his gently.

He withdrew his lips from hers, which made her open her eyes, to give him a confused look. Her first instinct was that he didn't want to do this anymore, and he could see the fear that was in her eyes. So he gently spinned her around, and pressed his chest against her back. Kissing her neck from behind, flickering his tongue against the skin there. Probably leaving marks, but he didn't care. He needed more skin against his hands, and right now she was fully clothed. He pulled down the zipper of her dress slowly, exposing more skin to his eyes. He kneed down to the floor, wrapping his arms around her stomach, pressing kisses on her lower back. He could feel her hands touching his carefully, letting out a heavy sigh in pleasure. She was lost in his touch, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She could feel his love in every move he made. And she loved him for it.

He stood up again, pulling her around again. Looking into her eyes, seeing the love in her eyes. And she gave him a small smile. And he smiled back.

'Is this what love feels like?' he asked himself. If love was feeling like he would do anything for this woman in front of him, protecting her until the day they get separated, that her eyes was his favorite thing in the world and he wouldn't trade her for anything. Then yes, this was love.

Norma pulled his face towards hers again, placing small kisses on his jaw, travelling to his mouth, giving him a kiss on the side of his lips. He stood still, enjoying her kisses he had longed for. Her hands traveled down his chest, feeling how hard it was, his perfectly shaped muscles tense underneath his t-shirt. Her hands found his belt buckle, removing it in one quick move then pulling down the zipper of his pants, feeling his breath quicken. It made her grin, proud of the affect she had on him. In one swift move she pulled his shirt over his head, wrapping her arms around him. Pressing her body against his, enjoying the feeling of his perfect muscle structure underneath her small hands.

He slowly pulled off her dress, letting it fall over her shoulders, revealing a black lace bra that cupped her breasts perfectly. He pushed the dress down all the way over her hips, letting it fall down onto the floor. She stepped out of her high heels, which made him about 3 inches taller than her. He took a long look at her, eyes traveling all the way down on her. She was standing half naked in front of him, in her lace black bra and the matching panties that was driving him crazy inside.

Their actions were slow and loving. They had all night.

He took her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. They were so close to each other that he could see his own reflection in her blue ocean eyes. She was a piece of art, his wife. He kissed her once again, letting his tongue slip inside her mouth. Her hands traveled to his pants as she pushed them down aggressively, letting out a moan. Norma let out an irritated groan when she couldn't push them down properly, her hands fumbling with his pants on the edges. Her irritation grew as she could not get them down, so she leaned away from his lips, that way she could take a look at his pants. He chuckled seeing how frustrated she was as he removed her hands away from his devil clothing and pushed his pants down himself.

"That's better" she grinned at him, getting back at their make out session. He walked her backwards towards the bed till she felt her legs making contact to the side of it, carefully laying down onto the sheets. She looked him up and down smirking, clearly enjoying the view that was him.

Alex placed his body over hers, feeling the softness of her skin on his. He placed small kisses on her jaw, traveling down to her neck, her heavy breathing could be heard as he was moving closer and closer to her breasts. He unclasped her bra, throwing the piece somewhere in the room, his mouth now kissing and sucking on her left breast, hand touching the other one, giving them both equal attention. She let out a loud moan, the sensation in her body felt incredible. He was lavishing her breasts with such attention that she could feel her eyes roll back into her head. She pulled her panties down, having enough of the foreplay as her need for him was building up more and more. He took the opportunity to move his hand away from her breast, travelling to her abdomen, longing there for a while. She grabbed his hand roughly, pushing it down towards her sex, wanting Alex to feel how ready and wet she was just for him. He caressed every inch of her body by kissing, biting, touching and exploring her body with his mouth and hands, making her forget everything else. When it came to men, nothing in her past experiences had been like this before. It was new sensations for her, the tingle in her belly and neck felt amazing, whole body pulsing with boiling blood. The intimacy was so perfect she almost wanted to cry. Because of how real it felt to her. She felt wanted.

He stroked her gently, hearing her moan out eagerly. He slipped a finger inside of her, massaging her clit with his thumb while moving his finger in and out of her in a slow rhythm. She pushed him down so he was more on top of her, her breasts pressing against his chest. Her moans were like a sweet melody in his ear, his new favorite sound. He added another finger and she could not longer wait anymore for him. She removed his boxer faster than light itself, stroking him a few times, working her hand onto his length, feeling that he was just as ready as she was. He removed his fingers to replace it with himself as she slowly guided him into her, they both letting out a groan from the sensation of their bodies finally dissolving into one. He started to move in one steady rhythm, watching her face enjoying the feeling they both were experiencing as he moved over her. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. His gaze was all over her milk white skin, watching the pleasure reflecting in her face, him buried deep inside of her. It felt like magic. She placed her hands on either side of his face moving his lips towards her, craving for the taste of him again. She wanted to share every moment of this with him.

He quickened up his pace, sliding in and out of her faster.

"O-oh my god Alex.." she moaned into his mouth. "Harder, harder, harder." she breathed out.

He cupped her breast, enclosing it with his palm, feeling the frisson of her nipple in the middle of his hand as he slammed faster into her.

"Alex, I'm so close," she whispered, the tight feeling forming in her stomach. She moved her hands down from his back to his ass, squeezing it hard, trying to push him even deeper inside her. His ass was probably her new favorite part of him. Besides the eyelashes, of course.

"I'm right after you, baby." he whispered into her ear, wanting her to let go for him.

And she came hard. Harder than ever before. Crying out a loud moan, her nails digging into his skin as she bursted. She screamed against his neck, her orgasm taking over her body, making it tremble. He followed right after her, spilling into her with a loud groan. Falling against her as he was done. He kept some of his weight of with his elbows, not wanting to crush her. Alex let out a few heavy breaths, trying to get back to life. She tried too. Her fingers running through his hair, enjoying the feeling of his body over hers. They both were worn out by their recent activity. He slid out of her, and she winced a little by the feeling. It felt oddly empty. He rolled off of her, letting their total exposed bodies rest over the sheets. The sweat on their bodies cooling down.

"That was…" Alex started.

"I know." She interrupted, smiling at him.

He smiled back. She was beautiful as her curly hair was now a frizzy mess against the pillow. She was ethereal. Alex pushed the sheets down, wanting to cover themselves up with them as they were beginning to feel the coldness in the room. He pulled her against him, letting her head rest on his chest. Their legs tangled together, warming each other up once again.

"You called me baby." she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" he mumbled out, close to falling asleep.

"You called me baby." she repeated firmly. "I like that" she whispered while smiling into the darkness of their room.

"Well… you are my baby." he told her and squeezed her more into him. Norma couldn't help but smile at that.

"Goodnight, Alex." she said to him, feeling how heavy her eyelids were feeling. His arms were securely around her much smaller frame, making her feel more safe than she had ever felt before in her life.

And sleep took over their tired bodies.

 

***

 

Norma woke up to the sun against her face, almost blinding her. She could feel the body that was resting next to her, the heavy and slow breathing escaping his mouth. She reached next to her to grab her phone to check the time. 8.12am. It was too early for them to get up now since it was the weekend and they both had the day off.

She turned around to look at him. He still had his arms around her, he hadn't let her go during the night. His strong body holding her tight against him, an embrace that she now realised loved so much.

Last night had been the most perfect night of their lives. The tension finally released, none of them denying it any longer. He was the most unbelievable man she had ever met and he was in her bed. Their bed now.

All of her relationships had been bad in the past. Her relationship with her first husband, her highschool sweetheart, the relationship with Norman's father, Sam. Shelby, George, everyone who had been male and in her life had just ended up awful. But this was different. Maybe her past relationships had been so bad, because she had been waiting for Alex all this time? Maybe their time was now? Her love for him was no longer deniable. She could feel it inside of her, the unknown warm sensation all over her body and mind. And he had seen it in her eyes last night as they had made love to each other. His eyes reflected that.

They had been building up all of this tension between them for years now, and finally, last night, they had been able to let it all out. It had been sensual, intimate, gentle, exploring and amazing. And now he was sleeping next to her. Both naked and exposed to each other. She never wanted to forget this, how it feels having someone in her life that cared so much about her. Because he really did. He had always been right by her side whenever she needed it. And it was because he cared deeply about her. He always had.

He was still asleep when she looked up at him. With his long eyelashes rested on his cheeks and his scruff that was beginning to show, he looked so peaceful. Norma gently caressed his cheek, smiling softly after remembering their last night activites. She kissed his cheek softly, continuing to place small kisses down to his jaw, up to his lips. He stirred lightly by the connection of her lips on his face. And she continued to plant soft butterfly kisses over his face, letting her hand travel south, feeling the electricity that was running through her body. In one move she straddled him, pressing her warm and soft body against his, trying to kiss him awake. He woke up by the feeling of her pressed against him, her breasts against his chest and her lips all over his face. She noticed that he was awake now, her face blooming in smile at him.

"Good morning." she chuckled kissing his lips.

"Very good morning, indeed." he smiled, kissing her back, letting his hand travel down her body to grab her ass. His already growing erection now lightly pressing against her stomach. She started to grind against him in small and steady moves, teasing. Norma chuckled at him when she noticed annoying frown on his face. She let her hands travel in between them, so that she could guide him inside her slowly. She let out a heavy breath against his lips, the sensation was overwhelming for her. He pushed into her sowly, as deep as he could. The feeling of being with her again was amazing and he could definitely get used to being woken up like this by her. He didn't mind at all.

She pushed herself up against him so she could start riding him, with both of her hands on his chest for support. Her hips moving back and forth, feeling him hitting her exactly at the right spots in her body.

"Oh my god," she sighed deeply. Closing her eyes and letting her head fall a little to the side, enjoying every second of this. Her movements were slow, not wanting to rush things since they had nowhere to be today. She could feel his hips meeting hers as he thrusted into her painfully slow.

He watched her as she moved above him. Her hair was messy and there was some frizzy curls hanging around her face. Her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes were shut while letting out small moans. He could watch her like this all day. The view of her making him push even closer to the edge. She grabbed his hands that were pressed into her ass, putting them on her breasts instead, moaning loudly when he squeezed them, her eyes opening up to look at him. Bodies starting to move faster when they made eye contact with each other. Her moans filled the room, the sun shining right on her, making her look irresistible. Because to him she was. Norma started to move faster on top of him, feeling herself getting desperate for the sensation they both were feeling. Alex bent his knees up, so he could plunge into her even faster, meeting her movements. His action caused her to drop forward onto him, trying to keep herself steady but failing miserably. He could feel her breasts graze on his chests, his grip on her was tight, not wanting this feeling to pass, ever.

"Oh my god, oh, right there," Norma moaned out.

She was close. And so was he. He grabbed her ass, and pushed himself into her, fast and hard. She sucked on a spot on his neck, biting down onto the flesh, groaning out in appreciation. It was gonna leave a mark, but she didn't care. And he didn't either.

With two loud moans they both found their release. Her body sagging against his, heavy breathing ticking his shoulder. He catched a glimpse down to her ass, where his hands had been- they had left some red marks because of the tight grip he had on her. He started to caress the spots with his hands, feeling a bit guilty, even if he hadn't been rough at all.

"We need to do this every morning" she laughed, moving on top of him, trying to get off.

"No, not yet." he told, tightening his grip around her. Not wanting to let go of her, this moment being too perfect to end just yet.

She didn't answer him, staying where she was, putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. She didn't want to let go of him either.

Is this love?

Yes. This is love.


End file.
